Video cassette containers have covers with rigid transparent windows for viewing tapes and reels, and bases with openings for engaging reel hubs and backs with an opening for admitting a sensor to prevent recording. Conventional video cassette containers are labeled with 2".times.3" adhesive back labels which are adhered to rectangular depressions between the windows in the cover, and with back labels which are received within elongated depressions in the back. The label areas are small and present limited opportunities for graphic presentations on the outer surfaces of the video cassettes, which are also referred to as video cassette containers.
A need exists for a new labeling system which will provide larger areas for graphics.
There now exist low cost video cassettes used for promotional activities such as mailings and giveaways. These must be made inexpensively, yet they must be effective in transmitting their message. A primary component of the cost of these video cassettes is the plastic from which they are made.
A need exists for reducing material costs of low cost video tapes, while providing increased message display areas for better product promotion.
There also exists a need for a video cassette which can be safely mailed and handled, without damaging the movable dust doors and exposable tapes, and which is a self-container, promotional device that is tamper-evident.